Wings of a Butterfly
by Stella-the-depressing-poet
Summary: Lily is the Goth girl of Hogwarts. The Mauraders are the playboys. What happens when one of them catches her eyes. Warning may contain sex, blood, drugs, alcohol, and horny vampires
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore I don't own any of this**

Chapter 1 Prologue

Who is Lily Evans?

Her mother was only fourteen when she was born. She committed suicide shortly after giving birth to twins. She had no right to because she was property of the king and part of his harem.

The boy twin was named Tristan after an Arthurian hero. Tristan Loïc Evangelios was the seventh son of King Vladimir XIII.

Lily Marie Evangelios was named after her father's favorite flower and given her mother's name. She was the second daughter of the king. Her older sister was named Petunia and she was vile from all accounts.

So Lily Evans is a princess?

Yes, but not of a country. Her father was the King of the Vampires. Her mother was a Siren princess.

What is a Siren you ask?

A Siren is really a deadly cross between a mermaid and a veela. They live on rocks in the middle of the ocean and sing their songs that lure men to a water grave.

So Lily Evans is a half vampire half siren princess?

Yes, but she is also a very powerful witch.

Not the kind with a warty nose and a pointed black hat! She is an enchantress.

That means she has normal witch powers and some extras of her own. Cool huh! She goes to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

So Lily Evans is a half vampire half siren princess enchantress?

Yes, but everyone at her school doesn't know about the half vampire half siren princess part.

Why not? Because King Vladimir is in the middle of fighting a large scale vampire war! This is why Lily goes to school far away in England, instead of in France like her brother; and why she goes by Evans instead of Evangelios.

This is the life of Her Royal Highness Lily Marie Evangelios the Goth girl of Hogwarts.

Prepare yourself for a sixth year that will totally rock your world!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had thirteen reviews when I first posted the last chapter and someone brought up that this story sounded like another one. I realized that I had posted it under my old account instead of my new one. This is a better version of my old story "Broken Lies", so if you thought I was stealing someone else's idea last chapter you thought I was stealing from myself.**

Ch 2

It was a day before her return to Hogwarts. Lily Evans arrived at the Leaky Caldron at 11:30 at night. It was raining horribly outside and the trees were being blown so hard by the wind that they were nearly parallel to the ground. A feeling of foreboding filled her heart.

Lily knew she had nothing to be afraid of. Last year was the worst experience of her entire life. There was no way anything could ever top her experiences last year.

She only had two people in the entire school that she trusted and considered friends, Damien and Derrick Briar. They were identical twins, and they were ostracized because of their appearance.

Damien had seven earrings on each ear and had his eyebrow pierced just this summer. Derrick had tattoos covering most of his body. Most of them were of city skylines or the mafia.

They were both very talented musicians. Lily generally plays gigs with them during the summer. She was the lead guitarist and sometimes the main vocalist of their band The Silence.

Tomorrow she would finally see them again, but she would also have to see some the rest of her class.

Claire Jamison was the ringleader of a group Slytherin girls who enjoyed making Lily's life a living hell and Lucius Malfoy.

She thought of Claire as she lay awake and let her insomnia get the best of her.

Tomorrow…

She woke up to her alarm clock. She dressed as quickly as possible. She wore her usual muggle clothing a band T-shirt, grey hoodie, black cargo pants with chains hanging, mismatched socks, and her black combat boots.

She hailed a cab and rode in silence to the station. When she finally got there she placed her trunk in a cart and began to wheel it towards the platform.

She waited until she did not see any onlookers and then she quickly entered.

The red steam engine appeared before her eyes.

As she made her way over to the loading dock someone bumped into her and knocked her over.

"Watch where you are going you mudblood bitch!"

"You are the one who ran into me Malfoy. I was just minding my own business."

"Filthy mudblood whore! How dare you talk to me that way!"

James Potter, who had been standing a few feet away, turned around.

"Hey Malfoy, leave Evans alone."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll be forced to put those pictures of me and your mom last night all over school."

"Don't talk about my mother Potter."

"Don't call her a mudblood whore."

Lily got up and put her trunk on the train. Malfoy walked of after going at it for awhile with Potter.

Lily got on the train and found a compartment. She saw a copy of the daily prophet on the floor of the car.

_Lord Voldemort kills John Victor Mires _

_Mr. Mires was the official head of the Ministry of Magic defense department. He was kidnapped by deatheaters and tortured to death. Mrs. Mires says "He was a good husband, and a loving father." Mrs. Mires, a member of the Surrey homeowners association, was shopping with her two year old son, Jeffery, at the time of the murder. When she arrived home, the dark mark was over her home. Mrs. Mires says, "When I saw it I just knew he was dead." Voldemort and his deatheaters continue their reign of terror. In the last month alone they have killed twenty seven people. The Ministry advises everyone to use extreme caution and to not stay out after dark… _

Lily was interrupted when the door to her compartment flew open, and her two best friends came in.

"Shame about that man. I saw him last time I went to the ministry with my dad. He seemed nice," said Derrick.

"Hey Lily, I have a present for you," Damien said as he pulled a basket out from behind him.

Lily pulled up the lid to see a small black kitten.

"Our cat Mr. Whiskers was actually a she, a very pregnant she."

"What are you going to name her?" Derrick asked impatiently.

"I think Lucinda ought to do it."

"What?" Both boys exclaimed in unison.

"Lucinda, you know like Lucifer. You are sure this one is a girl, right?"

"According to the vet she is."

"Good."

Lily spent the rest of the ride to school playing with Lucinda and talking with her friends.

By the pricking of my thumbs

Something wicked this way comes


End file.
